Where Are We?
by TeenageMutantNinjaHamster
Summary: Tugger gets stuck in a pipe, and it's up to Mistofelees to get him out, but when his simple teleportation spell goes wrong, they find themselves in a place they've never seen before. Can Misto get them back to the junkyard? Where are they really?Suspended
1. Stuck

**Author's note: This plot bunny came to** **me with my new obsession with ****Cats****, my realization that Mist and Tugger go **_**great**_** together, (Don't worry non-slashers, this isn't slash), and my dog's predicament of getting her head stuck under the china cabinet. (She's fine, she has a very small head for her breed.) Plot bunnies. You hate them, yet you love them. So apparently, TMNH** **is back to Fanfictions**, **Only this time, she's writing about Cats.**

**Unfortunately, I am not Andrew Lloyd Webber, so I don't own this masterpiece that I'm about to fanfic about.** **(Yes, I turned it into a verb. I do that XD .)** **Nothing belongs to me, but the story, and any non-Jellicle characters that may or may not appear.**

-*-

Stuck

You may think the Jellicle cats are special, meeting each other every year, singing an dancing. You'd be correct. But contrary to belief, the Jellicles are still just cats, and as any pet owner knows, cats (or any pets) love to get into trouble. Jellicles just happen to get into more trouble.

It was just after the Jellicle ball. Some cats were still hanging around, or getting a last goodbye from a friend that lived particularly far away. Some were even trying to start up another song, but the rest weren't having any of it. They were ready to get some shut eye. Most were starting to head home.

The Rum Tum Tugger, as usual, was one of the last to leave. He'd been flirting with the queens as they left, getting delighted squeals from kittens, and pointed eye-rolls from the older queens. He smirked to himself, he knew the queens were just playing hard to get.

Whether he was delusional about his status among the girls or not, most of them were already gone, so Tugger decided to head out too. It wasn't long that his stomach started to growl, and it wasn't long after that that he spotted a mouse sniffing along the edge of an abandoned pipe. _Score,_ he thought as he crouched down.

He crept forward, making sure his paws touched the ground just ever so slightly. He was practically on top of it when some sound, or scent, or something set in off. Its head shot up, it spotted the big Maine coon coming toward it, and it darted off down the pipe.

Tugger, being as stubborn and as _starving_ as he was, wasn't about to let his catch get away, he shot after it, but soon realized he was never going to fit all the way through the pipe. _If I'm quick,_ he thought, _I can catch it on the other side._

It seemed like a good plan, and it probably would have been, but as Tugger back out of the pipe, he realized that he was never going to fit through the pipe. He was going no where fast. The combination of his large frame and wild mane had some how managed to wedge the cat tightly in the end of the pipe. He back legs and tail were free, but his front legs were pinned to his chest and he could feel the top of his head brushing metal. So space to move whatsoever.

He tried to wriggle his way out, but that didn't seem to make matters any better, in fact, it probably wedged him in there further. He let out a frustrated hiss, which sounded more like a growl. If anyone saw him like this-

Well, he didn't want to think what would happen.

Unfortunately, saving his ego would probably mean saving the rest of him was out of the question. There was no way he was rescuing himself.

He was having a riveting mental debate on whether to call for help or not when he heard a voice behind him.

"What are you doing?" It was Quaxo, his house mate, AKA Mr. Mistofelees.

"Oh, you know," Tugger replied sheepishly, "Just hangin' out,"

There was a pause. Tugger could picture the incredulous look on Quaxo's face. "Alright then," he meowed, "See you at home later," Tugger could he pawsteps. Quaxo was walking away.

Tugger sighed. His ego would have to wait, "Quaxo, wait," he called. The pawsteps stopped.

"Hmm?"

_Why does he have to make me say it!? _Out loud Tugger said, "I'm stuck,"

"You're stuck?" Quaxo replied in mock shock, "How ever did that happen?"

"Just help me," Tugger growled.

"Okay, okay," Quaxo laughed, "Can you move at all?"

"No," he replied, lashing his tail. He heard a _clink_ as Quaxo jumped on top of the pipe.

"I can go get help-" he started to suggest.

"No!" Tugger exclaimed, "I mean..."

"You don't want anyone to see you, do you?" Tugger didn't reply, and Quaxo sighed. "Fine. I'll think of something,"

Tugger sighed too. This was going to be the worst 'after the Ball' ever.

"So how _did_ you get stuck in there?" Quaxo asked after a pause.

"I was chasing a mouse," Tugger grunted,

"And it didn't occur to you at all that the mouth of the pipe was smaller that you?"

"Yeah, yeah, The Rum Tum Tugger did something stupid, let's rub it in while he's stuck in a pipe!" he exclaimed, "Can we _please_ not talk about it!"

"Soo-rry," Quaxo muttered.

"This sucks," Tugger whimpered like a kitten.

"I'll think of something," Quaxo meowed gently.

-*-

**Author's note: Short-ish chapter. Hopefully the next ones will be longer. (And no, this story isn't going to be ALL about Tugger stuck in a tube. That isn't the plot at all. It gets a lot more exciting than this. ^.^**

**~TMNH**


	2. Unexpected

**Author's Note: Normally, I would have updated this sooner, but all I had was my Mini Laptop, and I don't think that has a Word program. Now I'm back, with my WordPerfect, and chapter two is up!**

**CATS belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**Non-Jellicle characters belong to me.**

-*-

Unexpected

"I'll _think_ of something!" The little tom exclaimed after the eleventh or so groan from Tugger.

"You said that an hour ago!" Since Quaxo had come along, there had been a lot tail pulling and head pushing from inside the pipe. Needless to say, Tugger was still trapped, and he wasn't making things easier for either cat.

"It's only been about seven minutes, Tugger," Quaxo told him.

"Well, it feels like an hour from in here." Tugger retorted.

"Right, I'm sure," Quaxo muttered. Tugger groaned again, "Tugger, I swear to Everlasting Cat, if you do that again, I'm going to leave you here!"

"You wouldn't,"

"Try me," he pointedly took a step away, not that Tugger could see what he was doing.

"Alright! Fine, I'll be good," Tugger growled.

"You know," Quaxo said after another pause, "I _could_ try to get you out with magic..." He really hadn't wanted things to go in this direction, but the Rum Tum Tugger was to stuck for little Quaxo to pull him out, and Tugger was far too stubborn to call for help. Quaxo knew it was the only real option.

"Really?" he sounded hopeful, but then added, "Wait, why didn't you say that sooner?"

"I wanted to see if I could get you out without it," he replied. When Tugger didn't say anything, he continued, "I might be able to teleport us. You know, switch places. You'd be where I'm standing now, and I'd be inside the pipe,"

"Then wouldn't you be stuck?" Tugger asked.

"Tugger, I'm way smaller than you. I could easily crawl out,"

"Alright," Tugger said, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Your lack of confidence in me is rather insulting," Quaxo was already getting into what he thought would be the best position to perform his spell.

"I just don't want us to like switch heads, or something,"

"That's ridiculous, Tugger," Quaxo replied, _and hopefully not possible._

"Fine,"

"Okay, are you ready, Tug?" Quaxo asked, stretching out his paws.

Tugger nodded, and then remembered that Quaxo couldn't se his head. "Yeah," he said.

Quaxo said some words Tugger couldn't understand, and suddenly felt really...weird. It was if he was moving without...moving. He couldn't describe it, he just wished it would stop. Tugger felt very disoriented, and then everything went black. (Blacker than it had been before that is,)

***

"...hear me, Misto?" Tugger was asking.

_I must have blacked out for a second,_ Mistofelees thought, _That's strange._ He sat up and hit his head on something, then remembered where he was. _Ow..._

"Misto, can you hear me?" Tugger asked again.

"Sorry, Tugger," he replied, "Yeah, I hear you,"

"Okay," Tugger said, "Can you tell me where we are, then?"

"What do you mean?" Mistofelees asked absentmindedly, he was crawling backwards out of the pipe, and wondering how on Earth Tugger managed to wedge himself in there. It didn't seem possible, and a _lot_ was possible when you were the Magical Mr. Mistofelees.

He blinked when the sunlight hit his eyes, and was about to ask Tugger what he was talking about, when he realized something. _Wait a minute, it's_ way _to early for the sun to be up. _Not only that, but the two cats were definitely not just outside the Jellicle junkyard anymore. _What the-_

"See what I mean, now?" Tugger asked, cutting off his train of thought.

"Yeah, I see," Mistofelees replied.

"Where are we?" Tugger asked.

"I don't know,"

"How can you not know, you sent us here!" Tugger cried.

"Well, obviously, I didn't do that on purpose!" he shot back.

"Whatever," Tugger growled, "Just send us home, I'm still starving,"

"I can't," Mistofelees replied.

"Wha- "

"I can't," Mistofelees cut him off before he could start babbling. "Because I don't know where we are,"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"If I randomly try to send us home, without knowing where we're starting from, we could end up anywhere," he told him, " I take it you don't want to end up in the ocean or something?"

"'d rather not," he replied.

"Alright, then," Mistofelees meowed, "If we're going to find out where we are, we can't just stand around all day. Come on," He started walking down the street, and Tugger followed.

They had been looking for some clue as to where they were without luck. Tugger had started humming Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats, and it was starting to get on Misto's nerves.

"Can you stop?"

"What?" Tugger asked. "Oh. It's stuck in my head,"

"Keep it _in_ your head, then," Mistofelees grumbled.

Tugger kept on humming, much to Mistofelees's annoyance. He tried to ignore it and look for a street sign or something, but the only ones he saw were Main St, and East Avenue. Those were totally helpful. And to make matters worse, Tuggers song had gotten louder for some reason. _Ignore him. Just keep walking._ Mistofelees told himself.

Tugger was enjoying himself, but while he was humming, he was wondering why he had such a small part in that particular song. Watching Mistofelees's fur bristle was fun enough for him, also. He was just getting to the part where Bomba sand _Where you Whittington's friend _When Misto absently came in with:

"_The Pied Piper's assistant,_"

"Ha! " Tugger cried.

"What?" Mistofelees asked.

"You _do_ like it,"

"Of course I like it," he replied, "I just didn't want to listen to the karaoke version for fifteen minutes,"

"Yeah, yeah," Tugger replied absentmindedly.

"What now?"

"You smell that?" Tugger asked?

Mistofelees sniffed. "What? The cat food? You- Aw, Tug, you're not still thinking about food, are you?"

"I never _did_ catch that mouse..."

"And it was your stomach that got us into this mess," Misto growled.

"I thought it was your magic." Tugger stated matter-of-factly. He was already headed towards the smell of food. It was coming from behind a house. Mistofelees sighed. He knew he'd lost. He followed Tugger behind the house.

"You see?" Tugger said, pointing with his tail once they'd gotten there. There was a porch in the back with a food bowl sitting out on the steps. Tugger gladly padded up to it.

"Tugger, that belongs to some cat."

"And they haven't touched it. So I say it's ours for the taking," Tugger said, taking a few bites.

"Fine, but when some angry cat comes over, looking for his breakfast, I'm not helping you," Mistofelees said.

Tugger shrugged. Mistofelees was about to say something more when a new meow cut him off.

"Who are _you?"_

-*-

**Author's Note: Well the first half of that was terrible. I had so much writers block, it wasn't even funny, but it went away after they started looking around. Tugger's such a twit. Until next time.**

**~TMNH**


	3. Poppy and Jake

**Author's Note: I just realized I spelled Mistoffelees wrong for all of Chapter 2. I'm so smart. Unfortunately, now WordPerfect recognizes both spellings as correct. Yay. So look for the one F version. -_- Oh yeah, and if anyone is confused about the whole Misto-Quaxo-Mistoffelees thing, (hopefully no one is,) It's the same cat. Mistoffelees is Quaxo's stage name, and Misto is just short for Mistoffelees. Okay. On with the show. Erm, fanfic.**

**CATS belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Non-Jellicles (They actually exist now) Belong to me.**

**-*-**

Poppy and Jake

Rum Tum Tugger looked up, hating to admit Misto was right. He saw a small queen crouched on the porch rail, looking at him with narrowed eyes. She couldn't be any older than Mistoffelees, and with her black-and-white patched coat, she looked a small bit like Alonzo.

The queen jumped down from the rail and walked over to Tugger, giving him a sniff.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"The Rum Tum Tugger," he replied with his head held high. The queen nodded and glanced at the tuxedo tom standing behind him, "Oh, That's Mistoffelees," Tugger added.

"Quaxo," he corrected.

"Whatever,"

The queen gave them a slightly confused look before shrugging. "I'm Popcorn," she said, "But my cousins all call me Poppy,"

"Poppy?" another voice, "Who are you talking to?" A tom revealed himself from under the table. He was big and gray with faint tabby stripes. He looked at Tugger and Misto with a bored expression.

"Jakey," Poppy said, "This is The Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees-Quaxo,"

Tugger snickered and Jakey tilted his head in a question.

"Er, It's just one or the other," Misto explained, "Quaxo _or_ Mistoffelees,"

"Weird names," Jakey commented.

"Jake!" Poppy cried, looking embarrassed, "Be nice, it's not like they _choose_ their names,"

Quaxo and Tugger exchanged a glance. What kind of cats were these two?

"Sorry," Poppy laughed, "He gets moooody sometimes,"

Jake blushed, "I do not,"

"Oh sure, whatever you say," To the Jellicles, she whispered "He does," and giggled again.

Quaxo laughed a little, too. At least the queen was likable.

"Sooooo," Poppy said, "What are you guys doing here? I haven't seen you before,"

"Actually," Tugger said, "We're lost. We were hoping someone could tell us where we are." he hesitated on 'lost' as if he didn't want to admit it.

To their surprise, Poppy shrugged. "I dunno,"

"You don't know?" Quaxo asked, "But you live here."

"Well, we stay inside most of the time," Poppy explained hurriedly, "We don't exactly get to go explore everyday,"

"Why are you outside now, then?"

Poppy and Jake exchanged a glance. Quaxo had seen it many times on Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's faces whenever they were caught. Quaxo smirked.

"We uhh..." Poppy started.

"We snuck out," Jakey finished, "We figured out how to open the back door, and snuck out,"

"Except now the door is locked," Poppy mewed sheepishly, "And we're stuck out here until Kathy or Rick comes home to let us in,"

"We're gonna be in _so_ much trouble," Jake groaned.

Quaxo guessed Kathy and Rick were the two cats' owners. He looked up when he saw a movement in the corner of his eye. In the window, their was a fluffy gray queen, looking angrily at the kittens. "Who's that?" he asked, gesturing towards the window.

Both cats looked and flinched when they saw the cat in the window.

"Aunt Smokey," Poppy squeaked.

"My mom," Jakey sighed, "If we weren't in trouble before, now we're dead,"

"She caught us trying to sneak out before, and told us to stop, but we still did anyway," Poppy explained, "Now she knooows,"

"You should've listened to your mum, kid," Tugger said.

Quaxo laughed. "Says the cat who doesn't listen to anyone,"

"Hmm, good point,"

"Mum?" Jake asked, "You from England or something?"

"Jakey, you're so rude," Poppy mumbled.

"What??"

"Actually, yes," Quaxo meowed, "Where are we now?

"America," Both cats said, in a rather 'As a matter of fact' fashion.

-*-

**Author's Note: Wow, short again. You pretty much got to see me babble, and meet two of my favorite Kitties. Poppy, Jakey, and Smokey, (Along with four others) are my grandmas cat, and out of the four kittens, those are the two who would probably escape. (I'm not bringing anyone else in, because it would be a disaster,) But I want to introduce you to everyone. **

**The oldest is Yoda. She a cranky, fluffy gray queen, who hisses at you when you try to pet her (love her though)**

**Smokey is a young, dark gray, fluffy queen.**

**Merry, is about Smokey's age and looks like a girl version of Alonzo (no joke)**

**Jakey, Sammy, and Bella are Smokey's kittens. They are all gray tabby triplets, but Bella has a white chest, and Sammy has green eyes like mom (Everyone else has yellow)**

**Poppy is Merry's kitten. She looks a lot like mom, but instead of one eye patch like Alonzo, she has two. (Actually, its one big one, but you get the idea) She's the most hyper, and adventurous kitten.**

**And there you have it. Sorry for wasting time, lol. I just love describing my pets.**

**~TMNH**


	4. Assistance

**Author's Note: I don't have much to say about this chapter except "Sorry for the wait." I didn't have anything planned out after they figured out where they were. So the rest of the Fanfiction will** **probably be improv. I hate improv sometimes -_-** **I never get past chapter 3. I don't know what it is. It must be my...evil number or something...**

**Cat's © Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Poppy and Jakey © Myself**

Assistance

Have you ever felt like digging a hole in the ground and just hide in it for the rest of your life? That's what Mistoffelees felt like at that particular moment. He was, at this point, pacing and sort of muttering to himself.

"How could this happen?" he was saying, "I've never screwed up such a simple spell before,"

"Misto..." Tugger tried to get his attention.

"At least not this badly," he went on, "I mean, sure, I mess up the lightening bolts all the time-"

"Misto..."

"But that only lasts for a second! How did I manage to-"

"Misto!"

"What!?" Mistoffelees exclaimed more than asked.

"Seriously? Calm down," Tugger replied pointedly.

"Calm down?" Misto started, "We're on the opposite side of the world, and you want me to _calm down?"_

"For lack of a better word, yes!"

"I don't need to calm down!" He said, "I need to think," With that, he sat down and put his head in his paws.

Poppy opened her mouth to say something, but Jakey calmly silenced her by slapping his tail over her mouth.

"Quaxo," Tugger said, trying to sound gentle, "What's _really_ wrong here?"

"What do you mean?" the tuxedo tom asked without looking up.

"You're not one to freak out just because one of your tricks goes wrong," he walked up to him, "There's more,"

Quaxo sighed, "I don't know how to fix it,"

"You don't know how to fix it? What?"

"I don't think I can get us back," Misto elaborated weakly, "Not when we're this far away from home,"

Tugger's eyes widened, but Poppy's voice cut off anything else that may or may not have been said.

"So let me get this straight," her paw was up so she could shield herself from Jakey's tail. "You guys are from England, you came here by mistake, and you don't know how to get back. Am I close?"

"I wouldn't exactly have worded it that way," Quaxo half mewed half mumbled, "But yes,"

"Okay," Poppy went on, "So what's with you two?"

"Who's being rude now?" Jakey asked. Poppy glared at him.

The two jellicles sighed. Soon, they'd explained to the two housecats what the Jellicle Tribe was. They mentioned the Jellicle ball, and Tugger told them that Mistoffelees was a conjurer. Mistoffelees told them about Tugger's mishap with the pipe and the teleportation spell, and that that was how they'd come to be in America.

"Wow," Poppy said.

"My thoughts exactly," Jakey meowed.

"So you see our problem,"

"You ought to ask my friend, Tiger," Jakey said, "He seems to know the answer to everything."

Tugger raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Oh yeah," Poppy piped up, "This one time, there was this dog, and Jake-"

Jakey had slapped his tail over her mouth again, "What did I tell you about telling _that_ story?"

"Right, whatever," Poppy muttered, "Anyways, Tiger's like a genius."

Tugger and Mistoffelees exchanged a glance. "So, where can we find this Tiger?" Mistoffelees asked.

"He comes by every once in a while," Poppy said, "We don't know where he lives."

"Actually," Jakey drowned the word out longer than necessary. "I kinda do."

"How?"

"He took me there once," Jakey meowed, "We were kittens,"

"I'm tellin' Smokey," Poppy sang.

"I'll drop you in the pond," Jakey retorted, "Anyway, I could take you two there,"

"Thanks,"

After a short argument between Poppy and Jake, (Poppy had insisted on coming along, but Jakey didn't 'want them both to be in trouble once Kathy came back.') The three toms were off to see Tiger. Apparently, he was a stray, and didn't live very far away from Jake's house.

There was a small forest just beyond the end of the yard. Tiger lived somewhere in there.

"I don't know about you, but I've always liked trees better than houses," Jake was saying after they'd entered the woods. Apparently he was very talkative when Poppy wasn't around and talking every second of the day, "Maybe I'll decide to live in the forest some day,"

Tugger and Misto had stopped replying a while ago, and Jake was on a role with his monologue.

"Oh hey," Jakey said, "Tiger lives just beyond these bushes,"

They followed him over - through, really - the bushes. And found themselves looking up at a gigantic oak tree.

"Hey, Tiger!" Jake shouted up, "You there?"

After a moment, a brown tabby tom with bright green eyes seemingly appeared out of nowhere atop one of the many branches.

_Could he be a conjurer, too?_ Mistoffelees wondered, but then noticed a neatly hidden hole in the side of the tree. The kind that had most likely belonged to a racoon. That was where the cat had appeared from.

"Jake!" Tiger meowed, "Long time no see!"

"Can you come down?"

"Sure," Tiger hopped down cautiously. Mistoffelees noticed that he was favoring one paw. Tiger plopped down to the forest floor in front of Jake, "What brings you to my neck of the woods? Oh, Hello," He'd just noticed the two jellicle toms.

"These two have a bit of a problem," Jakey began.

"That's a new one," Tiger commented, "A magical cat,"

Mistoffelees didn't reply, but Tugger said, "It's true. The greatest Magicians have something to learn from Mr. Mistoffelees' conjuring turn,"

Mistoffelees sighed. At least he wasn't singing. _Yet._

Tiger blinked, "I might be able to help you guys."

"Really?" Mistoffelees had doubted the brown tom would believe their story. Tiger was closer to Rum Tum Tugger's age, and seemed wise and - though playful - maybe too 'sensible' to believe in magic.

"Yes," he meowed, "But not here. We'll have to go see another cat."

**Author's Note: And that's where I'm ending this bit. Whew. Hopefully it isn't as bad as it seems from this end of the keyboard. Anyway...Yeah. Another non-jellicle, yay! This one is Tiger. Another cat who **_**really**_** exists. I don't know if he belongs to one of my gram's neighbor's or what, but he comes over and eats out of the food bowl on the porch sometimes. (Yes, **_**that**_** bowl) And recently he's been limping a little :(**

**MagnusSpark: Of course Tugger does, he's **_**Misto**_**. Lol. And I almost made Poppy say "Oh, a magic cat!" in the fanfiction after that little summary**.** Almost. XD.**

**Okay, okay. Until next time.**

**~TMNH**


End file.
